Yuuki Kaburagi
Gokai Kusakabe (草壁=誤解, Kusakabe Gokai) is a mysterious Vizard that has allied himself with Gai Nagareboshi for unknown reasons. Despite his flowery demanor, Gokai is highly powerful, and remains one of Gai's most trusted and loyal friends. Appearance Gokai is a androgynous, effiminate, and slender male, whose features are almost completely feminine in appearance. His blonde-colored hair reaches down to his ankles, and the front part of his hair is cut straight in a bob stroke. Gokai has heterochromia; that is to say, his left eye is blue and his right is red. There is a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down his cheek from his left eye. Gokai wears an elegant and ornate decorated kimono, and black high-heeled stiletto boots. Personality and Traits Gokai is kind, thoughtful, and sometimes shy, and a happy good hearted person who places a lot of emphasis on politeness in his speech. He is also peace-loving, and personally, he trusts his friends, and is always happy to lend a sympahetic ear if they are troubled. Gokai also has a tendency to use female nouns and pronouns when referring to himself. Gokai refers to himself with female terms, and has expressed a desire to have a female body. When Nika refers to him as 'he', he explicitly asks to be referred to as 'She', not 'he'. He is usually training and spending time with Hizashi and Nika, and views himself as one of the girls. He acts excitable and energetic much like Gekkō (similarities between him and Gai's former love interest are noted several times, from their personalities to their ability to see Zanpakutō Spirits), and because of this, Gokai was the first friend Gai attempted to make on his own, and they have a strong friendship. He is also clumsy and somewhat forgetful, and tends to give long, drawn-out explanations if questioned. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gokai is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Gokai prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, leaving the other hand free. He is quite adept at blocking. In combat, Gokai doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage, always battling with a confident grin on his face. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. *'Yatō Issen' (八刀一閃, "Eight Blades in One Flash"): Gokai unleashes twelve sword slashes at breakneck speeds at his opponent. *'Uchikubi Gokumon '(打首獄門, "Prison Gate of Beheadings"): Gokai unleashes an exceedingly powerful slash which has the power to cut through the opponent's defenses, regardless of whether they are defending themselves. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While only briefly seen, Gokai's skill in hand-to-hand combat is enough to overpower Kagirinai Nagareboshi, all the while commenting on how lacking the Mototsu was. Shunpo Master: In a sparring match, Gokai has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Gai after kicking him from a mountain in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with Gai's Bankai speed and even overtake him. Gokai moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Gai found it hard to even discern his movements at first. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Gokai moves to his opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. High Strength: Gokai is capable of destroying a large portion of the Central 46 headquarters' roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He is capable of easily tearing off Eienrai's left arm without much resistance from the Arrancar's Hierro. He is capable of crushing Gunha's strongest attack, Infinity Big Bang Storm and force it to collapse before Gunha even got a chance to unleash it. He easily slashed Kagirinai from his left shoulder to his lower right hip. He is also able to effortlessly throw a large portion of a building with his single hand. High Speed: Of what little is seen before they stopped fighting, Gokai was able to easily catch up with Kagirinai in their battle. Cero: Gokai has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a purple color. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, capable of completely overwhelming Gai's Bankai Shining Onslaught and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, Gokai's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. This is displayed in his battle against Eienrai where he regenerates the arm that was torn off. Gokai explains that he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that he had sufficient reiatsu. Great Durability: During his fight against Kagirinai, Gokai demonstrated that he could shrug off almost all of Kagirinai's exceedingly powerful physical blows without a problem. An entire continent was also knocked over his entire body and he retaliated from the attack in moments. Gokai was also able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Kagirinai at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Haruko's strongest attack, without any damage inflicted on him. Vast Spiritual Power: Gokai's reiatsu is unknown, but it is easily able to overwhelm Gai's reishi patterns, even in Bankai. Gokai's reiatsu was also powerful enough that when it collided with Gai's reiatsu, it was able to completely destroy the terrain around them. *'Telekinesis': Gokai is able to use telekinesis with his reiatsu to levitate his Zanpakutō and use it to strike his opponents from afar, as well as call his weapon back to his hand. Stats Zanpakutō Enmitsugumi (剡三つ組, "Scathing Triad")﻿ is the name of Gokai's Zanpakutō. It has a crimson handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a crimson tassel. Shinkūzanmai (真斬舞 , "Vacuum Vorpal Dance"): Shikai: In Shikai, Enmitsugumi takes the form of a monstrous Kwan Dao. Shikai Special Ability: Enmitsugumi grants Gokai three abilities, each based on mind, body, and soul. Seishin (精神, "Mind"): Seishin grants Gokai the ability to freely control all five senses of the opponent to such an extent that it functions much like a form of direct mind control, for instance, he was capable of preventing Kagirinai from stabbing Gai by manipulating the former's sight so as to make him observe his intended victim in a different location than they actually were. Gokai also makes claim that any opponent he chooses will even have their sixth sense controlled if they even have such a sense to begin with. Gokai has the ability to blind and deafen the opponent, and he is capable of entirely shutting off ones senses. *'Gaiji-shi' (外耳死, "Ear Canal Death"): With this technique; Gokai uses Enmitsugumi to mentally force his opponent's senses to invert themselves, resulting in the intended target believing that they have suddenly become upside down, when in reality their position hasn't changed at all. Such a harsh and vivid alteration in perspective is at least enough to disorientate the opponent for several moments, if not disable them completely as they futilely attempt to right themselves. *'Subete no Henkei' (全ての変形, "All Trance"): Gokai incapacitates his enemy by seizing control of their senses. Tainai (体内, "Body"): Using Tainai, Gokai can summon a gate behind him, from which, multiple types of weapons are summoned. He generally readies numerous weapons at a time, either just letting their hilts stick slightly out of the gate or letting them levitate in the air behind him. Upon snapping his fingers, the seemingly infinite number of weapons can be fired without pause. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing destruction similar to a carpet bombing. This ability stems from a phrase Gokai previously stated to Kagirinai, being "the bone of my his sword". *'Shishen Tōgen Kyō': Sō, Tō, Geki, Tajin (四閃刀幻境・槍・刀 ・戟・多刃, "Quad Blade Illusion: Spear, Swords, Halberd, Multi Blade"): Quad referring to Quadro (meaning four), this technique is based on launching four types of weapons at the opponent. Using all the these attacks in conjunction, Gokai quickly launches a massive amount weapons, consisting of all four types of weapons at his opponent in high speed. The attack is a version of Shinkūzanmai that makes use of Gokai's wide knowledge of various weapons, to evolve. Reikon (霊魂, "Soul"): Using Reikon, Gokai summons a forcefield, that can be utilized for defense, but and also be used to ram his opponents against other objects and opponents. Bankai: Kuten Yūsōjoshin (九天勇壮女神, "Majestic Goddess of the Nine Skies"): In Bankai, Kuten Yūsōjoshin manifests as a huge pair of pauldrons and a faulds connected by a strip of back armour, thus covering Gokai's shoulders and waist. Five additional armor fragments suspend themselves behind Gokai's head for additional protection, and six burning arms of reishi give him simultaneous defense and offense. Gokai's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, sleek, shark-faced forearm-shield with a shark-fin blade. Hollowification Trivia *Gokai is a Male-to-Female transsexual. *Gokai was created from the desire to create another unique character to fill out the 'band of six' that PersonaSuperiorDeus has nearly completed, six main characters that he/she will focus on in his/her storylines. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus